Energy Effect
by IonutRO
Summary: With the advent of the Fusion Age humanity start colonizing the Sol System. The discovery of the Prothean cache on Mars enables the analysis of the Charon Mass Relay leading to the creation of the first Induction Relay. Humanity takes to the stars.
1. Timeline

**Energy Effect**

**Timeline**

ABN** :**This is a d20 Future and Mass Effect Crossover.

**UPDATE**:Moved Kahlee's and Anderson's birthday into the right century, I have no idea how they got there.

**UPDATE2**: Fixed Anderson's gender, whoops.

Rearranged a couple of events to make the timeline more realistic and rephrased some stuff.

* * *

1969 AD

July 20: Apollo 11 lands on Luna. Neil Armstrong becomes the first human to walk on Luna, and the first human to walk on an astronomical object other than Earth.

2012 AD

Professor Charles Maxwell devises the Maxwell Progress Scale, detailing the different progress levels of human civilization ranging from Progress Level-0, the Stone Age to Progress Level-5, the Information Age.

2069 AD

July 20: Armstrong Outpost at Shackleton Crater is formally founded as the first human settlement on Luna, on the 100th anniversary of the first lunar landing.

2100 AD

The tension between nations and corporations has gradually alleviated through the age, and as the era ends new superpowers form.

2114 AD

Humanity reaches PL6, the Fusion Age. The development of fusion power provides an efficient, nonexpendable energy source that almost obliterates the need for chemical fuel sources. Advanced space exploration and colonization become possible. Computers become even more accessible, reliable, and powerful, leading to the development of virtual systems and widespread access to the global Internet. Slowly, society experiences another revolution as individual nations are replaced by world powers. Megacorporations number among these new superpowers as the line between the national citizen and corporate employee is rendered indistinct. Armed with the means to eradicate the entire species, the world powers keep conflicts to the level of skirmishing and posturing and integration of the Information Age's improvements proceed peacefully.

2165 AD

Scientific advanced in genetic engineering lead to artificial evolution and the first government- and corporate-sanctioned attempts to genetically manipulate human beings. Early results are encouraging, with the manifestation of positive and negative mutations in the species toward the end of the age. Scientists also perfect cloning technology, and the first human clones are created. Humanity takes its first step towards its inevitable speciation.

The first computer programs capable of complex decisions are created through the use of Neural Network technology. They end up being used for "smart" household utensils.

2242 AD

Billionaire Victor Manswell, frustrated with the pace of official human space exploration, begins funding his own private spaceflight expedition.

The first humans with psionic potential are discovered. Research into this the applications of psionics commences. (See Species and Psionics Addendum)

2243 AD

Biodroid technology allows for the construction of bipedal robots that are used for menial task and law enforcement. Cybernetic prostheses also become possible.

The first crude applications of gravity induction technology appear, in the form of civilian and military vehicles that can move through the air without using physical propulsion or consumption of fuel. Fusion technology can't be effectively miniaturized for personal combat yet. Nevertheless, advanced chemistry and superconducting technology change the materials and capabilities of many weapons.

2244 AD

True spaceships become possible, propelled by powerful fusion drives, but still require a reaction mass to traverse space.

2247 AD

The Manswell Expedition successfully launches from Earth en route to the Alpha Centauri system with 300 colonists aboard in cryogenic stasis. Communications with the vessel are lost soon after.

2255 AD

The European Space Agency's Lowell City in Eos Chasma becomes the first permanent human settlement on Mars.

2341 AD

As the age comes to and end humanity starts the tenuous settlement of other planets and asteroids within the Sol system.

By this point all humans have become psionics, able to manipulate small object with their mind and capable of low range telepathy and empathy.

2356 AD

Humanity reaches PL7, the Gravity Age. As this Progress Level opens, the invention of the gravity induction reactor systematically replaces fusion power as an even more efficient source of energy that can be miniaturized with great ease. With the use of the mass reactor, world powers explore, divide, and colonize the entirety of the local star system. For the most part, life on the home planet is unchanged.

The development of Bioreplica technology allows for the creation of synthetics with artificial organic appearance. It also allows the creation of cybernetic prosthetics that feel and look organic.

2369 AD

True artificial intelligence is achieved, allowing robots to plan and be creative. They are yet to have the same rights as humans.

2367-2400 AD

Political and economic reorganization occurs as the species spreads far from home. Projectile firearms are in their last days, as crude energy weapons become available. Powered armor is available to warriors of this age. Personal (melee) weapons enjoy a resurgence, due in large part to a shift in military tactics—armed conflict between individuals seldom occurs on an army scale, but more frequently involves engagements of small units in conditions when ranged weapons are not necessarily effective. Computer technology links every society, settlement, and outpost of the star system in a single information net, creating an unparalleled and expedient exchange of knowledge and data for business, entertainment, and research.

2369 AD

The Synthetic Citizenship Rights Act is passed in all human nations, granting sapient machines basic human rights. (See Biotechs and Techpsionics Addendum)

Animal form robots completely replace real pets, they do not have the sapience of their humanoid counterparts but are more intelligent than their organic equivalents, capable of alerting law enforcement and their masters in case of emergencies. They enjoy the protection of the "Act Against Synthetic Animal Violence".

The Jupiter orbital colony is established.

2375 AD

The Eldfell-Ashland Energy Corporation demonstrates helium-3 fuel extraction from the atmosphere of Saturn.

2394 AD

Humanity discovers a small cache of highly advanced Prothean technology hidden deep beneath the surface of Mars on the south polar region of Promethei Planum. The UN sweeps the discovery under the rug for the next years. Study of the cache commences in secret.

By this point genetic engineering has given humans extremely durable skeletons, an extremely advanced immune system, extremely good hearing, high visual acuity, cellular regeneration, low-light vision and the ability to forgo sleep for prolonged periods of time, sleep is replaced by a short meditation session each day, it has also given them the ability to enter and advanced form of controlled hibernation, humans also need to sleep or hibernate for 48 hours each 30 days or they suffer the effect of sleep deprivation.

2465 AD

Humanity reaches PL8, the Energy Age.

2466-2512 AD

The continuing miniaturization of induction engine technology allows power plants the size of marbles to harness the basic forces of creation. Powerful personal force screens and energy weapons dominate the battlefield, as projectile weapons finally disappear after ruling the battlefield for a thousand years. Miniaturized sensors, shields, and engines allow mass production of small, practical starfighters. At the other end of the spectrum, advanced construction techniques allow humans to build enormous, self-sustaining cities in space.

2523 AD

With the advancement of Induction technology making it possible for a ship to reach Pluto in less than a month the UN releases the discovery of the prothean cache to the public and the first expedition is sent to study the mass relay.

By this point humanity has become divided into three separate species through the use of genetic engineering. (See Species and Psionics Addendum)

2543 AD

Terran Male David Anderson is born.

2545 AD

Terran Female Kahlee Sanders is born.

2562 AD

Biotechs are officially recognized as the fourth human species. (See Biotechs and Techpsionics Addendum)

2576 AD

March 20th: With the knowledge gained from studying the mass relay humanity builds its first induction relay, allowing ships to be slingshot across space without the use of element zero, unlike mass relays, induction relays don't need a destination relay, the ships own induction drive is programmed to stop the ship after a predetermined time, which is no longer than a couple of nanoseconds.

March 31st: Once completed, the IR is used to send a construction fleet fully equipped with everything it needs to construct a second relay deeper into the Cygnus Spur, into the Prometheus System.

May 2nd: Jon Grissom leads a second construction team through the IR, towards the Charon Relay's original intended destination, which instantaneously transports them to another relay in Arcturus, 36 light-years away. The explorers discover that the mass relays are part of a vast network, spanning the entire galaxy.

May 15th: The Human Alliance charter is signed by the four superpowers of Sol. The Alliance soon becomes the military and exploratory spearhead of humanity.

December 21st: The Prometheus expedition returns and reports the successful activation of the Prometheus Relay.

2577 AD

Olympian Female Miranda Lawson is born.

February 17th: The second expedition also returns and reports the successful activation of its own induction Relay.

The Systems Alliance begins the first surveys for colonization prospects outside the Sol System. One of these surveys discovers the planet Terra Nova.

2578 AD

To defend its expanding territory, humanity begins constructing two massive military fleet s and space stations at Arcturus and Prometheus, the nexus of several key mass relays and their first Relay outside of the Mass Relay Network, even though they have yet to encounter another intelligent spacefaring race.

David Anderson graduates from Officer Candidate School with the rank of Second Lieutenant.

2579 AD

April 11: Olympian Female Amanda Shepard is born.

The Delta Pavonis Foundation, a major consortium based on Earth, begins settlement of humanity's first extra-solar colony world, the planet Demeter. Later that year, additional colonies are founded on Eden Prime and Terra Nova. Exploration continues through the Cygnus Spur and outward on the Perseus Arm, their search for habitable planets remains fruitless, but humanity establishes dozens of Mining Stations along the way.

2561 AD

The Systems Alliance occupies completed portions of Arcturus Station, intended to become the Alliance's headquarters.

Martian Male Jeff "Joker" Moreau is born.

2562 AD

Arcturus Station is formally inaugurated.

2563 AD

Martian Male Jacob Taylor is born.

A human expedition in the Perseus Arm on a resource survey encounters an alien ship.

– This is where our journey begins.

* * *

AEN: Because of humans slow aging and fast maturation characters from the story are born earlier than in the game, for example: In the game The First Contact War happens the same year as Jacob Taylor's birth.


	2. Species and Psionics Addendum

UPDATE:Redesigned Telekineses to make psionics more powerful than biotics and because the low weights were unrealistic (Lift yourself off the ground without even being able to lift other object with the same weight as you? wut?)

* * *

All humans:

Have extremely durable skeletons  
Have an extremely advanced immune system  
Have extremely good hearing  
Have high visual acuity  
Are capable of cellular regeneration  
Are capable of Psionics  
Must meditate 10 min. for every 24 hours they remain active  
Must undergo 48 hours of sleep or hibernation every 30 days  
Can hibernated for at least 20 days  
Can see in low light conditions

* * *

Terrans

Terrans are the bulk of humanity, they mature the slowest but live the longest, they can easily adapt to new situations and pick up new skills much faster than other humans and they have average psionic potential.

Age Progression

Child: 11

Young Adult: 15

Adult: 30

Middle Age: 100

Old: 125

Venerable: 150

Psionics Progression: 1-4

Maximum Hibernation Period: 40 Days

* * *

Martians

Genetically engineered to live on mars, they are hardier than other humans, they also have the lowest psionic potential. Martians have the ability to see in the dark, their vision has become monochrome as a result.

Age Progression

Child: 9

Young Adult: 12

Adult: 35

Middle Age: 95

Old: 110

Venerable: 125

Psionics Progression: 0-3

Maximum Hibernation Period: 60 Days

* * *

Olympians

Descendants from the Jupiter colonists, these humans have the greatest psionic potential, being capable of psionic feats beyond the capability of Terrans. They also live the shortest of all human species.

Age Progression

Young Adult: 17

Adult: 35

Middle Age: 80

Old: 100

Venerable: 110

Psionics Progression: 2-5

Maximum Hibernation Period: 40 Days

* * *

Human Psi Levels

Level 0 - All humans - Innate

Limited Telekinesis (50 kgs)  
Telepathy (100 m)  
Empathy (100 m)

Level 1 - All Humans - Innate to Terrans and Olympians - Martians must train

Limited Levitation  
Limited Telekinesis (100 kgs)  
Telepathy (200 m)  
Empathy (200 m)

Level 2 - All Humans - Innate to Olympians - Martians and Terrans must train

Sustained Levitation  
Limited Telekinesis (200 kgs)  
Telepathy (300 m)  
Empathy (300 m)  
Weak Kinetic Blasts  
Poor Electrokinesis  
Poor Pyrokinesis  
Poor Cryokinesis

Level 3 - All Humans - Must be achieved through training

Limited Flight (poor maneuverability)  
Limited Telekinesis (400 kgs)  
Telepathy (600 m)  
Empathy (600 m)  
Mediocre Kinetic Blasts  
Medium Electrokinesis  
Medium Pyrokinesis  
Medium Cryokinesis

Level 4 - Limited to Terrans and Olympians - Must be achieved through training

Limited Flight (Average maneuverability)  
Sustained Telekinesis (800 kgs)  
Telepathy (1 km)  
Empathy (1 km)  
Powerful Kinetic Blasts  
Weapon Kinetic Infusion  
Advanced Electrokinesis  
Advanced Pyrokinesis  
Advanced Cryokinesis

Level 5 – Olympians only - Must be achieved through training

Sustained Flight (Average maneuverability)  
Sustained Telekinesis (1600 kgs)  
Telepathy (2 km)  
Empathy (2 km)  
Powerful Kinetic Blasts  
Advanced Weapon Kinetic Infusion  
Master Electrokinesis  
Master Pyrokinesis  
Master Cryokinesis


	3. Biotechs and Techpsionics Addendum

UPDATE:Redesigned Telekineses to make psionics more powerful than biotics and because the low weights were unrealistic (Lift yourself off the ground without even being able to lift other object with the same weight as you? wut?)

* * *

Biotechs

Biotech is the politically correct term for a sapient robot.

* * *

Age Progression

Just like human children bios are "born" as blank slates, they must have the general knowledge of basic things, like decency, the difference between right and wrong, formal conduct, etc. taught to them. A bio generally "matures" after 7 months of learning.

* * *

Technopsionics progression

0-3

* * *

Recharge

Bios must recharge their fission batteries every 20 days.

* * *

Due to their synthetic nature bios are not capable of psionics. As such they use technology to emulate psionics:

They use induction fields to move objects with their minds.

They can communicate "telepathically" with other bios and with humans through the use of neural networking technology and chatter nanobots respectively.

They can emulate pyro and cryokinesis through the use of tech powers.

They are also capable of levitation and flight through the use of induction fields.

* * *

Techpsi levels

Unlike psi levels, techpsi levels are not achieved through training, but through hardware and software upgrades, which must be requisitioned through legal procedures. The bio requesting the upgrades is given a psychological evaluation, they are checked for any connections to organized crime and their technical history is examined, levels beyond level 1 are military grade upgrades.

Level 0 - This level is awarded to bios after maturation.

Limited Levitaton

Limited Telekinesis (100 kgs)

Telepathy (200 m)

Level 1

Sutaine Levitations

Limited Telekinesis (200 kgs)

Telepathy (300 m)

Weak Kinetic Blasts

Poor Pyrokinesis

Poor Cryokinesis

Level 2

Limited Flight (poor maneuverability)

Limited Telekinesis (400 kgs)

Telepathy (600 m)

Mediocre Kinetic Blasts

Medium Pyrokinesis

Medium Cryokinesis

Level 3

Limited Flight (Average maneuverability)

Sustained Telekinesis (800 kgs)

Telepathy (1 km)

Powerful Kinetic Blasts

Advanced Pyrokinesis

Advanced Cryokinesis


	4. PETITION

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

ZariGS

Legionary Prime

fallen-wolfborn

IonutRO


	5. Announcement

I've decided to rehash this story into a new one called "**The Conservation of Energy**". The creation of the induction relays seemed too contrived and I've omitted a lot of stuff detailed in d20 modern and d20 future games. I won't give any details on the changes yet, but I'll post the new timeline and MUCH more detailed information on the human species, their technology and psionic abilities soon.


End file.
